


some kind of dad

by hailingstars



Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Head Injury, Parent Tony Stark, Peter goes smack against a window, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark realizing he's a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars
Summary: Tony walked over and opened the balcony door, just as his suit landed with Spider-Boy in its arms.“Peter,” said Tony. “There was glass there.”All he got was a muffled groan filled with pain.Tony directed his suit to lay Peter on the couch, where the boy ripped off his spidey mask and revealed a head full of blood caked hair.“Jesus, kid, did you really hit the window that hard?”ORPeter interrupts Tony’s peaceful evening at home with some blood and a head injury.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138436
Comments: 33
Kudos: 284
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	some kind of dad

**Author's Note:**

> I see this happening recently after homecoming, when they're still kind of awkward and getting used to each other!!

Tony kicked his feet up on the coffee table, and nursed a glass of scotch. His eyes lingered on the fireplace. Logs crackled under the pressure from the flames, and it was incredibly relaxing when paired with the scene outside of his penthouse window, the New York City skyline peppered with giant, puffy snowflakes. 

He took a sip of scotch and savored the moment. A moment of peace was a rare oddity in the life of Tony Stark. Even rarer after acquiring an intern with zero self-preservation skill and an annoyingly large and burdensome sense of responsibility. 

Tony had to enjoy the tranquility while he could. It was sure to be short-lived. 

So Tony wasn’t shocked when it happened. When his peaceful night was disrupted. Actually, he saw it coming. Literally. He took his eyes off the fireplace, and glanced at the window. He saw a blue and red blur quickly approaching his penthouse. 

He was wondering what kind of trouble this visit would bring when Peter hit the penthouse window like an insect against a windshield. Peter began to fall, and with a tired sigh, Tony told Friday to have a suit fly down and catch him before there were spider-guts all over the sidewalk. 

Tony walked over and opened the balcony door, just as his suit landed with Spider-Boy in its arms. 

“Peter,” said Tony. “There was glass there.” 

All he got was a muffled groan filled with pain. 

Tony directed his suit to lay Peter on the couch, where the boy ripped off his spidey mask and revealed a head full of blood caked hair. 

“Jesus, kid, did you really hit the window that hard?” 

“This happened before the window, actually,” he muttered with a grimace.

Tony figured that it made sense why he hadn’t noticed the glass and had smacked right into it. He’d already obtained a pretty gruesome head injury. 

“That glass is  _ hard _ ,” whined Peter. He stared straight up, at the ceiling, and Tony felt his face crease with worry. 

“Yeah, genius, it’s bulletproof.” It was more than bulletproof, actually. It was strong enough to withstand most blows. After aliens visited your planet, you didn’t take chances on home security. 

“And Spider-Man proof.” He sounded 

Tony sat on the edge of the couch, and rested his hand on his leg in some foreign and awkward attempt to provide some comfort.

“How’s the pain?”

“Awful,” said Peter. He wiggled around on the couch, getting blood all over the cushion, while he tried and failed to get comfortable. “Downsize of fast healing is that it hurts like hell.” 

“Better let me have a look at it.” 

“No way,” said Peter. Tensing up.

“I’m just gonna look and see if it’s bad enough to warrant a trip to the medbay.” 

The look of disgust and annoyance that flashed across Peter’s face was purely teenager.

“Either that, or I can just have Helen get a bed ready for you without me checking.” 

“Fine,” said Peter, with a huff. “Just be… careful.” 

“You act like I’ve never had to do this before,” said Tony. 

The Avengers were prone to hurting themselves. Not even on missions, but in everyday, mundane situations, like that time Bruce slipped and hit his head in the lab, or when Clint had gotten stuck in the ceiling vent. 

Tony stood above him, while Peter watched him warily. He gently swiped some of Peter’s bloody hair to the side to get a glimpse of the nasty gash on his head. 

“It doesn’t look that bad, actually,” said Tony. 

“Easy for you to say,” said Peter, through gritted teeth, and with closed eyes. 

“Well running into a glass window probably made it worse.” 

Peter popped a single eye open. “Does this mean I don’t have to go to medbay?”

“Yep.”

“ _ Good. _ ”

Tony chuckled. “I have no idea why you hate it so much.”

“Overexposure.” 

“That’s a fair point.”

He felt the strange urge to give him a lecture about being careful. Felt parental. Felt like something he’d promised himself he’d never do again again he’d wagged his finger around at the boy after that ferry incident, like he was somebody’s dad. 

“Okay.” He clapped his hands together. “Medicine time.” 

“I need the special -”

“Specially strong stuff for strangely superpowered kids,” finished Tony. “Yes, I know. I keep them stashed all over the place. With how often you get hurt, it’s like I have a damn pharmacy in my kitchen.” 

Tony strolled over to the kitchen, and unlocked the cabinet he kept the pills in. He’s about to search for a bottle of water, when Peter started shouting requests from the couch. 

“Got any ice cream, Mr. Stark?”

“You have a head injury and you want ice cream?” 

“Sure,” said Peter. “It’ll give me brain freeze, and it’ll make my head injury so numb, I won’t be able to feel it.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, though he wished the world worked according to Peter Parker’s logic. 

“That’s what the medicine is for,” said Tony. He handed Peter the bottle and two small pills, and watched as he struggled a bit to sit up, ignoring Tony’s offer of assistance. 

“No ice cream?” asked Peter, with the puppy dog eyes. 

“Medicine first,” said Tony. “Then we’ll see if you feel like eating ice cream.’ 

“Fine.” He threw the pills in his mouth, and gulped down some water to wash them down. “Still think ice cream might’ve been more effective than pain relievers.” 

“Yeah, maybe in a movie,” said Tony. “What were you doing out in a blizzard anyway? Don’t the weirdass villains you fight take snow days?” 

“Wasn’t fighting a villain,” he grumbled. “I slipped on some ice outside of Delmar’s.”

“You make it a habit to go and get sandwiches dressed in your Spidey suit? And in the middle of a blizzard?” Tony didn’t think he could stress the blizzard part enough. 

“That was just a pit stop,” said Peter. “You know, May’s stuck at the hospital for an overnight shift, and the apartment was kind of empty, so I just figured we could hang out? If you didn’t already have any plans -”

“I’d love to hang out, Pete.” Tony cut him off, stopping the kid mid-ramble, when it clicked that the kid got injured on the way over to see him, and that he wasn’t just coming to see him because he’d gotten hurt. “Besides, you’ve already bled out on my couch. It’d be just rude to leave now.” 

Peter laughed.

“How’s the head feeling now? Double vision? Memory loss?”

“No,” he said. “I’m - I’m good.”

“Good,” said Tony. “Think you can manage changing into PJs without falling over? And cleaning some of that blood out of your hair?” 

Peter’s nod was slow and uncertain enough to convince Tony that he definitely couldn’t manage it on his own. 

Tony helped him to the guest room, where Peter had his own drawer of clothes. It didn’t strike Tony as odd until that moment.

His penthouse had changed in small, but significant ways, since Peter Parker had crashed into his life and made himself at home. The guest room might as well be called Peter’s room, the stashes of extra painkillers, the textbook Tony had pulled out of his couch cushions just a week earlier and had to deliver to Peter while he was at school. 

He thought about this while Peter sat on his bed, and while Tony searched the drawer for something comfortable for him to wear. He stopped. Took another glance at the kid. 

“You trickster.”

“What?” asked Peter. 

Tony didn’t elaborate. He went back pulling out t-shirts and pajamas pants, mentally mulling over the fact that Peter Parker had turned him into some kind of dad, forever cancelling out any chance he ever had at a bit of peace and quiet, and he actually didn’t mind it that much. 

Peace and quiet was overrated. Tony lived for the interruptions. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AHHH there's only four days left and I'M FEELING IT fjdskajfdlk
> 
> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> comments and kudos let me know what you think!!


End file.
